Pokemon Generation X
by Makoto Suzuki
Summary: Marquis a kid from Gyga Town in the Deta Region travels with his Rosemander to be a Pokemon Master.
1. New Beginnings

**My Second Fanfiction it is a bit shaky but please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own every character in this I used no Pokemon names,region names, or character names the only thing I do not own is the Title POKEMON and other things such as pokeballs.**

**Chapter 1: New Begginings**

**A quirky young boy about the age of 12 walked down the road of Gyga Town. He wore a green T-Shirt and white baggy jeans. His shirt had a giant pokeball on the back of it. His hair was black and had plenty of spikes. "It's a beautiful day today," said the boy. He headed to the Pokemon lab to get a pokemon. "Yo Marquis," shouted a kid. The kid had a Black sweater and black jeans his hair was curly and black. "Hey Zack," replied Marquis. "Looks like your here just in time the Professor has one Pokemon Left," Zack told Marquis. At that moment Marquis rushed in to see Professor Langley giving a kid her last pokemon. The kid ran out cheerfully. "Proffessor you gotta have one more pokemon for me," cried our hero. "There is this Pokemon Egg it has yet to hatch...," at that moment the Professor was cut off. " I'll take it," Marquis Said. He received the egg. He then proceded to walk outside. After getting out the door he heard a shriek. "That sounds like Professor Langley," Marquis thought. He rushed back in. "Help they're stealing all the pokeballs," cried The Professor. "If only this egg would hatch please egg please," Marquis said. At that moment the egg started wiggling. A crack formed down the side and a Pokemon emerged. "Whats this pokemon," questioned Marquis. It stood on all fours had green fur and large red eyes. It had a long vine like tail with a rose at the end and cat like ears.**

** "Marquis catch," Shouted Professor Langley. She tossed a green Pokedex at Marquis. He caught the pokedex and quickly opened it up. "Rosemander the grass/fire pokemon it is very rare," explained the Pokedex. " Well okay Rosemander attack with Rose Fire," commanded Marquis. "Rose rose," replied Rosemander. It raised it's tail and pointed it at the crooks and sent rose shaped flames towards them. " Oh no well before we go we want you punks to know we are Team Gamma and we'll be back," screamed the crooks as they were hit.**

** "Thank you Marquis you saved me," thanked Professor Langley. "It was no problem Rosemander is the real hero here," replied Marquis. "Rose Mander" said Rosemander. "Well we must get going," told Marquis. They left and headed down Route 21231 to Alfa Town. Rosemander in Marquis's backpack with its head plopped out. **

** All of a sudden a boy on a skateboard came from behind Marquis and hit him. "Ah sorry dude didn't see ya there," told the boy. " Its okay," replied Marquis. "Wait wheres Rosemander," asked Marquis. " Rose Rose," replied Rosemander as he fell down on Marquis's head. "Oh you used Vine Grab to get to a tree," said Marquis. " Oh your a trainer too," said the boy as he released a pokemon. It had short blue skin it stood on two feet and had small blue eyes and a scepter. Marquis pulled out his Pokedex and analyzed it. "SeaSaur the water type pokemon," told the Pokedex. "Well yeah Im a trainer so you have a name," asked Marquis. "Kenny," replied Kenny. He had a blue hoodie on and matching blue pants. " So, wanna travel together," they asked in unison. "Sure," they said again in unison. " Im gonna be a Pokemon Master," they said in Unison AGAIN. So they headed down the road to Alfa town.**

**Well what do you think, I'll accept suggestions for new pokemon and character names and qualities so fire away. Next chapter will be up very soon.**


	2. Alfa City

**Next Chapter of (drumroll) **_**Pokemon X Generation **_

**Disclaimer: All character and Pokemon names are made up as well as towns and regions everything else i dont own.**

**And all pokemon text will now be in italics.**

**Chapter 2: Alfa City**

Marquis and Kenny made their way down Route 21231 to Alfa Forest. " We have to make it through this forest to get to Alfa Town," told Marquis. "Ok lets get going," replied Kenny. _"Hey Rosemander do you like your trainer," _asked SeaSaur. _"Yeah he is awesome he dosen't mistreat me," _replied Rosemander. Marquis and Kenny made it halfway down the road when they were spotted by two trainers.

"We challenge you to a two-on-two battle," demanded the duo. "We accept," they said simultaneously. The four kids went to a clearing and sent out there Pokemon. " Go Pikasaur," said one boy. " Go Charchu," said the other. Marquis and Kenny pulled out their Pokedexes (ignore spelling right there). "Pikasaur the Electric/Grass type pokemon," said Marquis's Pokedex. " CharChu the Electric/Fire type Pokemon," said Kenny's. "Go Rosemander," shouted Marquis. " Go Seasaur," shouted Kenny. _"You two are going down," _Said the opponent Pokemon._ " In your dreams," said Rosemander and Seasaur," . _"Rosemander use Rose Fire," Marquis shouted. "Seasaur use Scepter Jet," shouted Kenny. Rosemander shot his Rose fire as SeaSaur threw his scepter and it was then boosted by a jet of water. "Charchu Pikasaur DODGE," pleaded the opponents. But it was too late Rosemander's rose fire had hit Pikasaur and Pikasaur being half grass type it was super effective. Charchu was hit by Seasaur's Scepter Jet dead on and Charchu being half fire type it was also super effective. The opponent pokemon didn't faint but were drastically weakened. "Charchu use Electro Shot," commanded Charchu's Trainer. "PikaSaur use Infinity Shcocker," commanded Pikasaur's Trainer. Charchu opened it's mouth and a huge blast of electricity shot out at Seasaur. Pikasaur pointed its finger directly at Seasur and about 100 mini-electric bolts came out and headed straight for Seasaur. "Seasaur Dodge it now," commanded Kenny. But Seasaur was consumed with fear and did not move. "Grass Wall," commanded Marquis out of no where. Rosemander then summoned gigantic blades of grass in front of Seasaur and protected him. _"Thanks Rosemander,"_ said Seasaur. "WHAAAAAAT," shouted the trainers. "Thanks dude," told Kenny. "No problem," replied Marquis. "Lets finish this Rosemander use Vine Hole," told Marquis. Rosemander then growled and a giant hole appeared below Charchu and Pikasaur and vines came out of the walls of the hole and stabbed at the pokemon. When the barrrage of attacks was over Kenny attacked aswell. "Now Seasaur use Water Drop," commanded Kenny. Seasaur summoned a giant ball of water above the hole and dropped it directly on top of the enemy pokemon. "Noooo," said the duo of trainers. They looked in the hole to see their fainted Pokemon.

Our heroes walked away to the exit of the forest. "Here we are Alfa City," told Marquis. They ran into the city and headed straight for a pokemon center to rest for the night seeing it was getting late. "How many rooms would you like," asked Nurse Gem. "Two please " asked replied the boys. They were given their keys and they went to their rooms.

Around 1:00 AM a loud boom was heard the boys hopped up and ran to the location of the commotion. "You heard it to eh," asked Kenny. "Yeah," replied Marquis. When they got there they saw a bunch of crooks taking pokemon. "Team Gamma," shouted Marquis. "Who," asked Kenny. "A bunch of crooks I stopped back in Gyga Town," replied Marquis. " So we meet again eh punk," told the Grunts. "Rosemander, Seasaur GO," told the boys. Rosemander and Seasaur ran up. "Huh well take this," told the grunts. They threw every pokeball in the entire pokemon center and formed an army against the two. " Oh crud," said Kenny. "Vine Hole Max Power," commanded Marquis. "Water Drop 100%" Kenny commanded. Rosemander then summoned all his strength to forge a hole large enough to hold all the pokemon. They were all stabbed at with vines. Then Seasaur made a Water ball matching the size of the hole and dropped it in. All the pokemon were knocked out except one. It looked like a Gorrila. It wore a bandanna and brown gloves. It had two huge bazookas one Red and one Yellow.

Kenny pulled out his Pokedex and it spoke. "Gorillacan the Fire/Electric pokemon," the pokedex informed. "Use Fire Cannon and Electro Cannon," Commanded the grunts. It shot a huge red beam and a huge yellow beam. The red one hit Rosemander and the yellow one hit Seasaur. They were Super Effective. The pokemon were Near Death. Yes Death. "This is how you battle from here on out if your pokemon loses it dies and can only be revived with a golden pill that only gym leaders and elite four posses," told the grunts. "Buh-Bye," snickered the two crooks. The gorrilacan was about to fire again when a ninja-like Wolf that stood on two feet came in and chopped the gorillacan's cannons in to pieces. "Whoa whats that," questioned Kenny and Marquis. Marquis pulled out his Pokedex. "Ninjwolf the Dark/Fire type Pokemon. A girl with long white hair emerged from the shadows. She wore a black skirt and black t-shirt. "Ninjwolf use Anti-Fire," commanded the girl. The Ninjwolf then opened its mouth and breathed black fire on the Gorillacan and it died. "We gotta get out of here," said the grunts as they ran away.

The girl walked up to the boys with her Ninjwolf behind her. "Hello thanks for saving our butts back there," told Marquis. "Yeah really thanks," added Kenny. "It was nothing I'm Maria by the way," replied the girl. "Im Kenny and this is Marquis," Kenny responded. " You two are very powerful id like to travel with you it's obvious your traveling by your clothing being so dirty," offered Maria. "Sure," replied Marquis. So after a huge scolding of why there was a giant hole in the floor and why it was soaked the trio went to the gym in Alfa City. "Who is going first you or Kenny," Maria asked Marquis. "Kenny is I wanna see how this gym leader battles," replied Marquis. They entered the gym to see a big man with huge muscles holding a pickaxe. It was the gym leader Thomas.

**Well what do you think of chapter 2 enough action for you guys review and remember ill take suggestions for new pokemon.**


	3. First Gym Battle

**I know my fanfic can be a little short but i believe if i make it short it can have more chapters and i want this to be a long series and I can only write on weekends except when im on vacation from school but expect many updates. And I know I said That pokemon die when they lose but i dont like that so they just faint.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it again I dont own Pokemon but I do own this fanfic and the OC and OP so heh heh.**

**Chapter 3: The First Gym**

Our heroes have been through alot. Marquis and Kenny battled two trainers on their way to Alfa City. They even had a run in with Team Gamma. They met Maria a powerful trainer with alot of talent. Now they are at their first gym.

"So which one of you pipsqueaks is gonna go first," asked Thomas. "I am and don't call me a pipsqueak," told Kenny. "Whatever you say pipsqueak," replied Thomas. They made their way to the battlefield. "This will be a three vs one battle for the reason that our gym leader likes being the first gym people visit he toughens them up by making the battle harder," said the referree. "Okay I believe in you Seasaur," told Kenny. Seasaur walked up to the field determined to win. "Go Geonyxi, Geobat, and Geotoad," shouted thomas as three pokemon appeared. Geonyxi was like onix but composed of smaller rox and had arms. Geobat was a rock with eyes and wings dont let his appearance deceive you. and Geotoad was a toad in stone armor and a stone blade. "BEGIN," shouted the ref.

"Geonyxi use Landslide, Geobat use Hard Wing, and Geotoad use Rock Sword," commanded Thomas. "I need a defensive and offensive move," thought Kenny. " I got it," Kenny thought. "Seasaur use Water Twister," shouted Kenny. Seasaur then started glowing a blue aura and water rose from the ground and twisted around him like a tornado. Geonyxi's Landslide made Geonyxi slide on the ground in a ball shape making the ground come up and make a rock ball around him. Geobat flew straight at the water with its wings pointed like daggers. Finally, Geotoad dashed straight for Seasaur sword first. All the pokemon got swirled into the water and tossed into the ground. Geobat and Geonyxi fainted. Geotoad stood strong because at the last minute he had used Hard Rock a move that puts 3x more rock armor on Geotoad. "Crap this kid is better than I thought," said Thomas. "Yeah nice one Seasaur," shouted Kenny. All of a sudden a water bubble formed around Seasaur and he floated up into the air. The bubble became foggy then all of a sudden it bursted and a ton of high pressure water bursted out toward the ground and then started to freeze. "Whats going on," everyone shouted. The ice then shattered and emerged a Pokemon. Seasaur had evolved. Kenny pulled out his pokedex. "Seagician the evolved form of Seasaur it is a Water/Ice pokemon," the pokedex explained.

"All right Seagician lets do this," said a very cocky Kenny. Seagician had a robe on with a hood. it covered his face. He had a larger scepter than before but with a crystal on the tip. "Ok use Ice Blade Dance," commanded Kenny. Seagician raised his scepter and water appeared on all sides of Geotoad. "Oh no," shouted Thomas. The water froze and then shattered into Ice Blades and all headed directly at Geotoad it then fainted.

"Well pipsqueak looks like you win here is the Stone Medallion,"(You get a medallion instead of a badge) said Thomas. Now it was Marquis's turn the terms were the same as Kenny's battle. "BEGIN," the ref shouted.

"Rosemander use Vine Hold and Star Seed," commanded Marquis. Rosemander's eyes began glowing green and vines came out of the ground and wrapped around Geonyxi,Geobat, and Geotoad. It was super effective. With the three enemy pokemon being held down to one spot he shot three Star shaped seeds at the pokemon. It was super effective. All three pokemon stood strong. Or so it seemed Geobat fell down and fainted. "Geonyxi Geotoad Combination 1-4," shouted Thomas.

Geonyxi summoned 4 boulders surrounding Rosemander and then Geotoad hopped over them with its toad legs and used Stone Slasher. After Geo toad was out the rocks closed in and smashed into Rosemander. _"Rose Rose," panted Rosemander._ "Rosemander you can do it," shouted Marquis. Rosemander heard and unleashed an unknown attack. He opened his mouth and shot giant vines at geotoad and geonyxi and bringing them close then unleashing a green energy beam right onto them.

They both fainted and Rosemander won. "You beat me too," said a depressed Thomas. He handed him a medallion. "Your turn Maria," told Kenny. Maria then pulled out a Stone Medallion. "I got mine yesterday," replied Maria.

So the trio headed to the next town but not before Marquis finding these three earpieces on the ground with their names on them. "What are these and why do they have our names on them," questioned Kenny. "Look a note," Maria said. She began to read:

**Dear Trainers,**

** I will remain anonymous to you these are pokemon translators. I would like you to test them out. if they work jolly good if they dont it will be very sad. but i will tell you this i am on your side. team gamma has a base in surfer town the place you are headed. i wish for you to go and destroy the base so that the pokemon they have captured can be rescued. i will leave constant hints of their whereabouts to you. if you manage to take down 3 of their bases i may show you who i am in person it will be a pleasure. also so you know i am not interested in world domination since these letters are usually from the bad guys. well see you when i see you goodbye.**

** sincerely**

** Anonymous**

"Who couldd this guy be anyway," asked Kenny. "I don't know," replied Marquis. So the team did as the letter said and put the earpieces in. "Hey Rosemander whats your favorite food," asked Marquis. _"Ribs and barbeque sauce," responded Rosemander._ "Whoa it works," remarked Marquis. So the trio continued on their journey. Who could this anonymous man be and what are his goals.

**Well what did you think I made the gym battle extra long considering the chapter name. Please review and im still open for suggestions.**


	4. The Road to Surfer Town

**Newest Chapter gonna try new font from here on out lol. Hyper Cannon is that unknown move that he used.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but i do own my Original Characters,Moves,and Areas**

**Chapter 4 The road to Surfer Town**

**"Im so tired and its getting late can we camp out here,"**complained Maria. "Yeah Marquis why do we have to make it all the way to Surfer Town today," added Kenny. "Fine, we can stop and set up camp here," Marquis replied. So the three unloaded three tents and sleeping bags. "I'll go get fire wood," Marquis said. He walked off into the forest. Meanwhile Maria and Kenny were having some idle chit-chat. "So you wanna be a Pokemon Master eh," asked Kenny. "Yeah," replied Maria. This conversation about pokemon rambled on for what seemed like for ever. _"Ehem," said Seagician and NinjWolf._ "Oh what is it guys," asked Kenny and Maria. _"We are hungry," told Seagician._ "Oh right i suppose you would be hungry after battling and traveling about 5 miles down a dirt road.

Meanwhile in the forest Marquis and Rosemander were looking for fire wood when the sun started to set. "Oh no if it gets dark we may get lost," said Marquis. _"I have an idea," said Rosemander. _Rosemander hopped of Marquis's head and ran into some bushes. "Rosemander wait where are you going," asked Marquis. But it was too late Rosemander had already left. Moments later he returned with a stick in his mouth. _"Hold this," Rosemander asked. _"Ok," Marquis replied. He grabbed the stick and held it tight. Rosemander then used Rose Fire and lit the stick. "Good thinking Rosemander," complimented Marquis. _"It was nothing really," said Rosemander trying to be modest. _Then after finding some firewood they encountered a bear/racoon looking pokemon. It clawed at Marquis nipping some of his hair. "What is that thing," thought Marquis as he pulled out his Pokedex. "Racear the Normal/Dark pokemon it is nocturnal and rarely comes from its home," explained the pokedex.

"So it is a pokemon well I only have one and judging by the gym battle I just had I'll need many more," thought Marquis. "Rosemander use Vine Grab and Hyper Cannon," commanded Marquis. _"Whatever you say chief," commented Rosemander._ Rosemander shot vines out of his mouth and tried to grab Racear. But Racear clawed the vines away. "What well use Hyper Cannon anyway," instructed Marquis. So Rosemander opened its mouth and shot a green beam of energy and it hit Racear dead in the gut. _"Gaaaah," cried Racear. _It held its stomache before charging at Rosemander. "I have an idea Rosemander use ure vines to cover its eyes," told Marquis. _"I see what you are getting at here," replied Rosemander. _It shot vines dead in Racear's eyes. _"Aah I can't see," cried Racear. _Marquis then pulled a Pokeball from his backpack and through it. Racear was engulfed by a red light and into the pokeball. _wiggle,wiggle,wiggle,click_.

"Yeah I caught Racear," chanted Marquis. He picked up his fire wood and headed back to camp. "WELL ITS ABOUT TIME," shouted everyone. "What am I late," Marquis said confused. "Yes our Pokemon are hungry so we need fire," explained Kenny. So he put the firewood down and lit it. "Well sorry I'm late but I had a run in with a Racear," told Marquis. "Really did you beat it," asked everyone. " Nope we did even better we caught it," replied Marquis. "Really, congratulations now you have 1 more addition to your team. So the team ate and got some very much needed sleep. The next morning everyone got up and kept down the road. They walked for miles and miles about 10 until they reached a hill.

"Pokemon Trainers be alarmed, we dont give a darn, all we want from you, is your pokemon and pokeballs too, Jacklyn and Jordan we are Team Gamma," shouted some people at the top. The trio ran to the top and saw Team Gamma hastling a little girl for her Pokemon. "Stop it this is mine," cried the struggling girl. "Team Gamma hold it right there," shouted Kenny,Marquis, and Maria in unison. "If it isn't those punks from before," said Jacklyn. "We have gotten much more powerful see Go Eetle," said Jordan. "Go Beaugunk," said Jacklyn. Eetle had brown fur with a shell on its back. and Beagunk had ruff black scales and purple cheek pads and wings. "Go Rosemander," shouted Marquis. "Go Seagician," shouted Kenny. "Go NinjWolf," shouted Maria.

"Eetle,Beaugunk combination attack Delta Sting," commanded Jacklyn and Jordan. A 3 giant stingers appeared and had blue aura around it. It headed straight for the three pokemon. "We need our own combination attack," thought Maria. "Everybody Move," shouted Kenny. Everyone managed to dodge since the stingers moved suprisingly slow. "Hey guys on my count everyone use your pokemons strongest move," shouted Maria. "Ok," replied Marquis and Kenny.

"1...2...3!," said Maria. "Hyper Cannon," instructed Marquis. "Sea Blaster," commanded Kenny. "Anti-Beam," told Maria. Rosemander opened its mouth wide and shot the green beam of energy, Seagician pointed it's scepter at the opponents and shot a blast of water, and Ninjwolf put one hand forward and a beam of darkness emerged from it. The three powerful attacks merged to create "Hyper-Anti-Blaster" yelled everyone. The attack was a giant silver beam of energy with Green,Blue, and Black orbs floating around it. The attack hit dead on and sent the duo flying back through the window of the Commander of the Base in Surfer Town. "Yeah we did it," everyone said. The little girl then approached the three. "Thank you for saving me here is something that I found in the cave to the next city. It was a glowing white crystal. "Thank you," said Marquis as he took it. He put it in his backpack. The three walked off Rosemander jumped into the backpack to take a nap when he floated out.

"What the heck is happening," asked Marquis. Rosemander's fur began to fade and he gained then a beam of light came from the hill one that could be seen from all over the town. Rosemander flew in and the light started to fade. Rosemander had evolved. Not only did he have scales He had spikey forest green hair that stretched down his back. his tail was gone though.(Imagine bulbasaur without the plant on his back with long green hair and thicker scales and stands on two feet). _"It seems I have evolved," said the new pokemon._ Marquis pulled out his pokedex and it began to speak. "Rosarrior the Grass/Fire/Steel type Pokemon It has two dual blades hidden in its long hair," informed the Pokedex. "All right now we can definitely beat Team Gamma at their base up ahead," shouted everyone.

**Well what do you think I made Rosemander evolve and now he is Rosarrior the Warrior of the forest. Next NinjWolf may evolve but Team gamma's fight is definitely beginning. I may bring Zack back you know from Chapter 1. Review please**


End file.
